


Chill fire man!

by comic4244



Series: HSFG shorts [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244
Summary: Why don't you write something about Hearth sneaking out to see Death in his room and Papyrus opening the door and telling him Deaths not home while he's hiding behind the door because Hearth has been to much that day and he needs space from the fire man.challenge accepted.





	Chill fire man!

**Author's Note:**

> and here is the last one of the day.
> 
> ASK:  
> Why don't you write something about Hearth sneaking out to see Death in his room and Papyrus opening the door and telling him Deaths not home while he's hiding behind the door because Hearth has been to much that day and he needs space from the fire man.

There was a knock on the door. Papyrus decided it was a good idea if he answered tonight, they don’t get much visitors except one so he had a pretty good guess who it is. He looked at his brother, not saying anything in case the person on the other side hears him. Though they don’t need to speak at all, one look and they know, that happens when you spend your whole life together.

Sans went behind the door, pressing his body as close as possible to take up as little space as possible.

Papyrus opened the door, to see the God of the Hearth right there.

He knew it.

“Hello Papyrus, is your brother here?” Hearth seemed impatient to get in, but Papyrus wasn’t gonna let him.

He was extra clingy today and it drained his brother out completely, wowie! Who knew someone having a crush on you can be so exhausting!?

“NO SORRY HEARTH, SANS IS NOT HOME AT THE MOMENT.” Papyrus was sure he was acting natural, but he can’t stop the beads of sweat forming on his skull, wowie he was a bad liar.

“Really? At this time? Are you sure he is okay?! Why is he out so late?” Hearth seemed to panic a bit after hearing Sans was outside at night all alone.

“OH NO NO! I AM KEEPING IN CONTACT WITH HIM, HE IS FINE!” Papyrus tried to diffuse the situation as best and quickly as he can, without setting any alarms.

“Why is he out so late?” Hearth didn’t seem to getting ready to leave. And that didnt sit well with the god of death. He answered that Sans was picking up some candy that he craved at the time, and was craving it enough to actually get up and go get some.

That seemed to satisfy Hearth’s worries. Papyrus must admit though, it was nice knowing someone else was looking after his brother.

“WELL I DO HAVE TO GO BACK TO STUDYING, AND YOU SHOULD GET BACK TO YOUR DORM, IT’S LATE.” He started to close the door, bidding Hearth a good night, and shutting it.

The two gods waited until they heard steps walking away from the door, once far away did Sans sigh.

“thanks bro, your the best.”  


“ANYTIME DEAR BROTHER.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> https://comic4244.tumblr.com/


End file.
